A rare aristocrat's past (a vampire knight fan-made story)
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: this is a story of my vampire knight oc character's past from before she went to Cross Academy it from when her friend was becoming a level E and how Helen first met Takuma. (due to the years from this event happening and when she did arrive at the academy they had forgotten eachother's names)


this is a story about Helen before she came to the Cross Academy from when her friend Elspeth was becoming a level E and then was shot after saying goodbye to Helen hints to her past have been in two of the VK stories I have wrote.

It was a warm late summer evening when Helen got a letter from her freind Elspeth it read "dear Helen, I need to see you it really important that you meet me in the old abanded warehouse and please come alone, from Elspeth" some of the ink had ran from the tear stains on the paper Helen knew some thing was wrong so she put her trainers on and had a quick glace at a photo of her and Elspeth from when they were kids before she ran out of her room and out into small town where she lived the wind blowing through the trees made a howling sound Helen took a deep breath before running towards the abanded warehouse to meet Elspeth.

Helen arived at the warehouse as she stood at the door she wondered to herself "why has Elspeth asked me to meet her here" she then opened the door and walked in and closed the door behind herself and she then walked up the first flight of stairs where she found a note wrote in Elspeth's handwriting it read "up the next flight of stairs and the corridor on the right and then third door on the left." Helen walked on up the stairs and then she took the first corridor on the right and then Helen stopped for a moment to think before she went to open the third door on her left once inside the room Helen called out "Elspeth are you here I have come as you asked" and then a small voice replyed back "Helen I am so happy you came I wanted to see you one last time before.."Elspeth stopped and looked down and then back up to face Helen seeing Helen's worryed face "before I become a monster"she said before breaking down into tears "Elspeth you are not becomeing a monster after all we have been freinds since we were kids, right"Helen said trying to cheer Elspeth up as she helped her up and gave her a hug. There was then a faint click sound and the smell of smoke and Elspeth then gave Helen a big hug and said into her ear "remember me how I was promise me Helen remember the good times"Elspeth said with tears streaming down her face then out of no where there was a loud bang of a gun and Helen screamed in pain and then there was a second bang and Elspeth turned to dust Helen felt a tear run down her face as she said to herself "thank you Elspeth for all the good times,"

Helen was now alone in the warehouse with whoever shot Elspeth she then got up and ran into the next room where she decided to hide in large wardrobe and she say she was followed into the room by a man with black hair, a western hat and he was carrying a large shotgun riffle he scaned the room before leaveing Helen stayed hidden untill she was sure he was gone once she was sure she was safe Helen looked down to her left knee and saw it was grazed and a little bit of blood had ran down her leg she felt lots of pain when she tryed to walk so much pain she let out a growl of pain before she sat down on the ground a few minutes passed by while Helen sat there thinking of Elspeth's dieing wish she then closed her eyes when she felt a hand on her back shocked she quickly turned and stood ready to fight but she couldn't stand long for the pain from her knee "sorry to have shocked you, my name is Takuma Ichijo and what is yours may I ask" Takuma said with a warm freindly smile "I..I..I'm Helen" she said trying to stand when she saw Takuma's face more clearly she knew he was a vampire like herself "you alright can you walk?" he asked and Helen replyed by shakeing her head side to side Takuma then walk over and picked her up and carried her out of the warehouse and to his car "where do you live Helen?" he asked holding her hand "I live in a small house just outside town in the forest"she said to Takuma and the car started up and before long they were at her house. "it's a nice house you live in"Takuma said Helen turned and said in a low voice "it's a nice house for a human or a common vampire but not for a level B vampire you see Takuma my family have banished me as they couldn't deal with a vampire as all but my farther are human." Takuma then gave Helen a warming hug and said that she should go to cross academy and enroll there and make a fresh start Helen thanked him for his help and said she'll enroll once she has put things in order and put her friend to rest Takuma said good bye to Helen and gave her an enrolment form for cross academy and then left.


End file.
